


Extra Credit Opportunity

by Chubloveandeggs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Weight Gain, rapid preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubloveandeggs/pseuds/Chubloveandeggs
Summary: A trans guy in a biology lecture class doesn’t pay enough attention, so the teacher offers him a chance at “extra credit”. Second person POV.
Relationships: bored student/professor trying to prove a point
Kudos: 123





	Extra Credit Opportunity

It’s your intro biology class, and frankly, the most boring period on your schedule this semester. You often find yourself daydreaming in class, or just drifting off. As if the subject itself isn’t boring enough, a few obnoxious people in the class like to argue with the professor and bring the entire lecture to a halt, like they’re doing now. You sigh and roll your eyes as the debate of whether or not hormones are ethical to give to animals goes back and forth around the classroom and lean your head against your hand, determined to catch some sleep until the PowerPoint resumes. 

And you do drift off for a few minutes it seems, because you’re brought back to attention by your teacher calling your name with a sharp tone. You jolt awake to find all eyes on you, and the man at the bottom of the lecture hall glaring daggers. “I’m sorry, is the class conversation not riveting enough for you?”

“Oh, uh - no I just - I didn’t get a lot of, um, sleep -” you try to stammer, but it seems he’s not interested as he cuts you off.

“Yes, yes. I’m sure that’s the only problem with your grade in here.” The professor sighs, glancing back to the briefcase by the podium and back to the class. “…How about we go a little off syllabus today. You can get some extra credit, and perhaps we can settle this little debate today.” 

You look around, before realizing he is still referring to you. Well, you grade is teetering on a C at best, you really could use some extra credit to make up your grade. So, you nod, and he gestures for you to come down from your seat in the high rows of the lecture hall. The teacher pulls an empty chair from the side of the lecture hall and places it in front of the table, facing the rest of the class. Then, he pats the seat and says, “Go ahead and take a seat. Are you afraid of needles?" 

You hesitate, because you are a little, but you feel bad for not paying attention earlier and shake your head no before taking a seat.

"Good, that’ll make this easier.” The professor opens his suitcase by the podium and from where you sit you can see him retrieve a syringe and begin to fill it. “I wasn’t planning on doing a demonstration, just showing you the hormones in person, but since this is such a topic of debate I’ll show you the effects they have on potential cows.”

He’s moving over to you now and your brows are furrowed in confusion. You’re by no means a cow. This is about cows, the animals, right? 

The professor doesn’t look at you as he leans over your smaller frame. He lifts your arm, pulls the sleeve of your shirt up and cleans an area of skin as he says just to you, “This will sting at first, but rest assured, it will prove to the class that nothing about the process is harmful or unpleasant. Maybe you’ll learn something yourself, as well.” And with that, sticks the needle into your arm.

You wince and look away after the first moment, tensing before your professor gives a little tsk and says, “Don’t be nervous. It’ll spread easier if you relax.”

It’s difficult, especially when the hormones entering your blood burn as they travel up your arm and into the rest of your body. You’re left shifting in a strange discomfort as the larger man straightens and continues lecturing. 

“Now, take notes, I’m adding this to the exam. How long does the serum take to reach full effects? What parts of the body react first? And, of course, is your classmate in any obvious distress?”

Right now? You are a little. Every eye in the packed lecture hall is glued to you as you try to sit still despite the odd heat coursing through you completely. And nothing changes. Not for a good minute of complete silence. You almost dare to ask what is supposed to be happening, but the only sound that makes it out of your parted lips is an embarrassment loud gasp.

The warmth in your body pools suddenly in your hips and works inward towards your cunt, sparking an arousal you plea to go away. But you’re not just turned on, something is happening to you. Your hips are burning, the skin far too sensitive as it presses painfully into your leggings, which you realize feel two sizes too small now. This is when you look down and realize with a start that your hips have grown wider - no, still are growing, as the weak fabric gives way at the seams and you’re left in a mortified gawk as the taut material splits away and reveals part of your straining panties.

You’re panting now and pressing your legs together firmly, but the professor notices and huffs. Before you can protest he steps behind your chair, reaches down, and forces your legs apart. This alone tears the crotch and spots of pink lace are visible to your classmates.

“First, the hips widen to accommodate child rearing. Notice at this time that the subject is not in any pain, on the contrary -” he reaches down and presses just on your clit which, to your horror, elicits a whimpering moan. “He’s enjoying himself.”

The hand retreats and you almost buck your hips to try and catch the feeling of touch, but he’s already gone. Not to mention, your body is still changing.

Next your breasts, always modest and hidden well enough between loose clothes and sports bras, bloom with a sensitivity just against the fabric that makes you whimper. Your nipples stand stiff and poking through the layers of clothes, and before long there’s even more friction as they seem to get harder and harder it feels like. You realize through your gasping and fluttering eyes that your nipples are growing along with your tits, and now stand the size of a dime through your shirt. They stretch from a small cup, to soft curves, to heaving breasts that strain the stretchy sports bra. It’s around then you realize you’ve been grinding into the wooden chair, underwear completely soaked through, like an animal in heat.

But you can’t help it. You feel like you are in heat. Your cunt twitches from the emptiness inside and your clothes are suffocating right now. It’s a miracle you’re too focused on the pulsing heat in your now massive breasts, otherwise you would probably strip naked.

Though, with yet another sound of ripping fabric, your chest helps with that. Your tits fall free, barely covered by your sweatshirt. As they do you notice something off. They feel too heavy, despite their size, and like they’re still growing but they don’t appear to get any bigger. They’re just…more. And more. And more. Until you’re reaching up to rub them through your shirt and whimpering pathetically because it’s too much and you’re too horny right now to figure out what to do it just needs to stop.

“Now this might appear as though the subject is in pain. But it’s merely a buildup of milk.” Milk? Is that what he said? But- but you’re not pregnant. You want to ask, and yet find your tongue too heavy as the professor leans down again and lifts your shirt, exposing your engorged breasts to the room full of eyes. Next he pulls your hands aside, cooing softly, “Just relax, I’ll make it better.”

The next sound you make is outright whorish. You’re cumming in front of everyone, moaning just from the teacher wrapping his hands around your teats and pulling. As if you aren’t red enough from embarrassment in the midst of climax, the man behind you ensures to announce, “Orgasm in this state can be achieved simply by touching any of the cow - ah, subjects erogenous zones. Until they build up a little tolerance, at least. But with only one dosage sensitivity should return to normal in a few days.”

After that he begins pumping your tits with his hands in earnest, stretching your newly enlarged nipples as you cry out. The pressure is still there, weighing heavy. Tears bead in your eyes as you breathlessly plead for something to ease them as it’s getting closer. You’re not even sure what, it just is closer the longer your professor roughly gropes you. It’s just too full and too tight, you need it out, you’re so close, if it would just burst -

Oh, it does burst, in milky white streams from your nipples that coats the hands on them.

Your orgasm is so intense your eyes roll back and moans fill the room. You can’t imagine anything better in the moment. These new massive tits are just meant to spray milk, and your body twitches in delight. If only the professor would just dick you down right now - wait, no, no that would be humiliating. 

You realize as you come down from your climax that your teacher has moved again, back to his suitcase. He’s talking again but you’re too distracted looking down at your chest still leaking strong streams of milk on your ruined clothes. At least he said this will all wear off, right? That thought tries to worm it’s way into the front of your mind, because you really want to be more concerned about that then thinking about having dick in you right now. 

The professor catches your eye as he comes to stand in front of you again, this time facing the class and holding something you can’t see yet. His words, though, you pay attention too. “…And in a matter of maybe ten minutes or so, the process will be complete with certainly no pain for our little cow here. Now, everyone watching?” With that he turns, and you see he’s holding a thick syringe, almost as wide as a bottle of soda, filled with a white fluid. Your mouth waters and you quickly swallow it down.

“Y - you’re not, uh, I can't…” you try to form the concern: you don’t want a baby, but your head is still too fogged with lust to get it out. 

“Don’t worry, the school will take care of it. And you’ll get plenty of extra credit for this. After that last exam, you need it,” the man assures casually as he kneels between your spread legs and pulls aside the soaked panties still clinging to you. You can only watch with shallow breaths as he presses the head against your cunt and with a slow, unrelenting push, works it in. 

It’s not a dick like you still want, but nothing has ever stretched you this much, and you’re groaning as it presses deeper. Your walls twitch and feel as though they’re pulling it in further towards your cervix, just as eager as you hate to admit you are. By the time it does press against the entrance to your womb you’re panting and shamelessly grinding into the thick length of plastic, a pathetic string of whines and moans coming out of you. The teacher even chuckles at your needy display, before thankfully emptying the contents of the syringe straight into your empty womb.

You know almost immediately what he meant when he said ten minutes as you feel…strange, suddenly. Your body burns again but its deep in your stomach, a fluttering sensation, and you watch as a minute passes. It wouldn’t be noticeable if you weren’t watching, but your stomach forms and rounds out a little under your large chest. At two minutes there’s a clearly defined bump, just barely stretching your skin. 

Seconds tick by into three, four minutes, and you’re mesmerised by your belly. It shifts and pushes out before your eyes, drawing more moans as your body is now starting to feel the strain of such a sudden change. Your cunt twitches still and throbs as two more minutes pass and sure enough, you look two thirds into a pregnancy, clothed in tattered garments and belly wet with your leaking breasts. You’re still so turned on it hurts but for a moment you realize the absolute mortification of what’s about to happen. You’re going to give birth in class. And you’re going to love it.

Eight minutes, and you’re squirming in your chair, rubbing your taut belly and moaning. It feels so good but it’s almost too much to handle, you feel like you’ll burst before long. Each second at this stage lasts forever, and by nine minutes you’re drenched in sweat, rocking your hips and gasping between the lewd sounds coming out of your mouth. Seconds are passing too slow now, your giant belly still creeping outward until you can’t take it -

Your water breaks, making an even bigger mess on the floor beneath your chair, and you groan loudly in relief. This time no one needs to force you to spread your legs wide for the eager audience - a baby is coming out of you right now and you don’t care if they see every detail of your cunt dilating or your eyes rolling back in sheer bliss from the pleasure the first contraction brings. Your hands are still on your belly, rubbing frantically as the weight in you drops into your pelvis. 

As this happens the teacher kneels between your legs again, holding your underwear aside but making sure not to block the view. He even pats your thigh, sticky with cum and milk, and gives a condescending, “Good cow. You’re doing great.”

You don’t care about the tone, you only hear the praise that makes you moan again as you push the baby along. It feels so good you can barely wait between contractions, trying to bear down to keep the body stretching you out constantly. You only stop when the head crowns and the orgasm wracking your body causing you to lose focus. But you’re brought back by your professor making a tsk and sounding impatient as he urges, “Come on, class time is almost up, on with it.’

You nod weakly and try to focus on pushing again despite how good it feels being stretched out by the head and shoulders. It goes by too fast, your body doing most of the work once the widest part of the baby is out, and before you know it you’re slumped back in the chair, gasping and shivering in the aftershocks of what you’ve just gone through. 

In front of you there is a small, quiet crying, but it’s overshadowed by the sound of backpacks zipping and books closing as the professor announces, “Alright, yes, you can go. Remember, this is going to be on the test now!” 

You sigh, and run a hand over the sweat gathered on your forehead as your mind clears a little from the haze of arousal you’d been in before. Hopefully, you can borrow someone else’s notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you got your rocks off, check out my blog here:
> 
> https://chubloveandeggs.tumblr.com/


End file.
